A need exists for a mobile application that allows consumers to place more accurate orders within restaurants, including payment for those orders, without the need to stand in line, speak to a receptionist, or even speak the local language found in the area that the restaurant is located.
A need exists for a mobile application that allows consumers to transfer money from their selected financial account to another, such as a non-profit organization, a homeless person, or their own child away at college, allowing the consumer to find comfort in the knowledge that their financial transfer will only be used on food or other necessities offered through the application.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.